The Fate of the Chosen One
The Fate of the Chosen One is the nineteenth chapter of Mazinger Angels as well as the beginning of the Mu Arc. Summary On the lost continent of Mu, its queen Aila Mu is pleading with the land's god for help as their guardian deities, the God Mazinger are at their wits end. Back in the present day, Jun has been called in on her day off by Prof. Nonaka to test a new version of Minerva's harmonizer to use on regular people and their robots to increase movement and performance. An assistant then walks in with an artifact from Micronesia that Prof. Nonaka was given to examine having a degree in archaeology. The pilder-like artifact begins to glow and an impatient Jun hears Aila's voice before she and the professor are transported to Mu. Jun still in Venus A and Prof. Nonaka encounter Aila after they were transported. Aila has her guards the Four Swordsmen stand down when they think that Jun and the professor are assassins from the Mycenae Empire, stating that they are warriors sent by their god. Jun and the professor are explained the situation but Jun has no intention of helping as they were brought without warning and does not wish to fight people she has no relations to and asks to be sent back home. While Aila understands she does not know how to send them back. Jun irked, angrily walks out while telling Aila to find a way to send them back. On the walls of the palace, Jun asks the professor his take on the situation. The professor states that they are definitely in Mu given the structures, people's speech and behavior, landscape, and atmosphere. Aila's aide, Muraji approaches Jun apologizing about the way they were summoned, yet Jun acknowledges her own rude behavior. Muraji informs Jun that Aila was the first to consider her rudeness and apologizes on her behalf. She had tried hard to be a suitable ruler after the king and queen were killed and after much desperation decided to pray to their god to summon a champion. Muraji would do anything to find Jun a way back home but suggests that she answers Aila's feelings. Jun meets Aila and they talk about the Sacred Treasure of Mu, a weapon that can only be used by a warrior summoned by Mu's god as many warriors had failed to obtain the god-like power it holds. Aila begs Jun to try as if Mu falls, they will all have nothing. The Mycenae army begin their attack with Aila giving Jun an amulet that might return Jun and the professor to their world before storming off into battle. An army of Warrior Beasts led by Baruman are ready to attack with the God Mazinger vanguard and Aila Mu's Goddess Mazinger leading the charge against them. Jun is astonished as the quality and quantity of fighting force is against the Mu Army. Jun does not want to sit idly by but knows that even help from Venus would not be enough. Jun then has Venus take the sacred treasure as the Mu forces were overwhelmed. With this power, Venus obtains a new form called Queen of Gold. This new power allows Venus to completely overwhelm the Mycenae Army. Everyone is astounded by the overwhelming power and glow Venus gives off. Category:Angels Chapters